Shirosame Asakura
+ 1/2 Sōzōshin |gender= Male |height= 5ft 6in |weight= 145 lbs |eyes= Red |hair= Blonde |skin= Fair |family= Asakura Family |weapons= Jjoeda Chandal |techniques=Harudōga Mūshō |abilities= Shikai |occupation= Vice Captain of the Sixth Division Commander of Tracking Division |team= Gotei 13 Investigative Task Force |affiliation= Gotei 13 |anime debut= |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |media= }} Shirosame Asakura (白鮫朝蔵, asakura shirosame; lit. "white shark of the morning treasury") is the current Vice Captain of the Sixth Division under Captain Suzaku Kawahiru, making him the new head of the Tracking Division within the Investigative Task Force. He is a fallen member of the Asakura Family, due to the blood relation to a traitor to the main branch. Appearance History Born in the far reaching forest of Fugai, Shirosame had nothing as his father was disowned by the Asakura Family as he rebelled against the Clan Leaders in the Underworld and choose to leave the confines of hell. Shiro's mother was a shrine maiden who took care of the Asakura's main shrine in the Soul Society as it held a special . In the Shrine, he learned how to be a shrine boy, and was charged with cleaning the shrine and guarding the main gate following his mothers death, three days after he was born due to a strange virus. His father abused him greatly in order to draw out the dormant power he held within. Plot Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Due to Shiro's lineage, being a direct descendent of the Asakura Family, Shiro has a large amount of untapped spiritual energy, despite being a recent graduate of Shinō. His spiritual pressure is quite large being reminiscent of fellow clan member Tennō Asakura who was said to have been merged with a fragment of the Ōin. Shiro's true power is only said to be fully tapped when he looses himself to his inner self as due to being almost eaten by several hollows while in the Rukongai during his childhood. This event cased a severe mental break which separated his active and dormant powers between his eventual outer self and inner self. With this said Inner Shiro is able to release of his spiritual pressure being able to instil fear inside those who are near him, while Outer Shiro is only able to manipulate the air around him as a puppet master controlling a puppet. While pure white in color his spiritual pressure, when fully released can be used to crush lesser beings and low level hollows, as the air becomes denser and gravity seems to be increased but the effect is completely psychological. *'Spiritual Element of Wind': Even before he was formally trained as a Shinigami to harness his reiatsu, Shiro naturally felt at home within the currents and the winds of the Seireitei. His spiritual energy is allied with the element of Wind and as such he is able to generate twisters with a simple thought as well as use his spiritual pressure and squalls to block attacks in battle. As an extreme application of this control is seen when he spins the air into a disc shape in the palm of his hands and then throws it like a boomerang towards his opponents to cut them with mini razors. Rapid Speed Movement: While not classified as Hohō, Shirosame is able to move at high speeds akin to the art. This movement is said to be completely silent and reminds those who witness it to be the steps of death since he is able to sneak up on his opponents and catch them off guard. Shiro's speed is almost instantaneous as he has found a way to vibrate his reishi ultra fast in order to move rapidly and silently, adding the usage of his wind based powers to increase his jumping ability as well as his ability to deliver high powered kicks. Using his speed he is able to keep up with his commanding officer and other fast Shinigami within the borders and beyond of the Seireitei. Zanjutsu User: Kidō Master: Vast Intelligence: Zanpakutō Jjoeda Chandal (쬐다찬달, "shining blue moon") is the name of Shiro's Zanpakutō which when sealed takes the form takes the form of a simple katana, having a cloth wrapped hilt and a diamond shaped tsuba. The blade is black with a white stripe running the length of its rear. *'Shikai': To release Shiro slams the hilt of his Zanpakutō into the sheath as he twirls it in front of his person. While it spins he calls out "Rip Out and Shred" (破り取る其れで断片, "yaburitoru sorede danpen") to which the two start to glow and emit a powerful aura as they merge together, this merge causes the blade to widen and become axe-like to which it then migrates lower, landing on either side of the newly formed hilt. The new blade forms a chakram like display, which can whip the very air around Shiro into razors as well as create twisters. This weapon when thrown sharpens the air around it, doubling its cutting power. :*'Harudōga Mūshō': As a default ability due to his clan connection, Shirosame is able to use the Harudōga, whther in his Shikai or Sealed state. When used he channels a large amount of violent violet spiritual energy into his blade and then harness it into a potent energy wave that at the instant of the slash he is able to fire this wave from his blade. The wave when released decomposes the matter around its wake, breaking down only what it touches and if used against a Getsuga Tenshō, the two would cancel each other out. :Shikai Special Ability: Jjoeda Chandal's special ability is the dominance of the passage of air in a defined space. In laymans terms, Shiro has complete control on how air moves and what it can do. By spinning his Shikai he is able to generate potent twisters or when he throws it, the blades sharpen the air around it which increases its cutting power. He is also able to use his Shikai as a fan in order to whip the air into hurricane strength gales. Inner Shirosame Inner Shirosame (内的白鮫, "naiteki shirosame") otherwise known as the "fragment within Shiro's splintered mind", is the cumulative conglomeration of the multiple personalities that existed due to an event during his childhood in the Rukongai which caused him great emotional distress. This inner persona is akin to a Hollow Spirit within a Vizard as he has his own conciousness as well as access to Shiro's powers and Zanpakutō as he is seen as the reverse of the spirit in question. Inner Shiro is seen as the truest form of his hosts powers and personality and as such his powers are stronger and more feral forms of the principle powers Shirosame holds himself. *'Power Augmentation': As the purest form of Shiro's powers and personality, Inner Shiro has an augmented form of all of Shirosame's basic abilities including his Zanpakutō powers. These powers are often turned more feral and beast-like as Inner Shiro lacks the remorse or control his host has. An example of this is his Harudōga which carries a deadly side effect of a fast acting poison which degrades organic material as well as shuts down their nervous system slowly on a subatomic level, in contrast to the basic corrosion effect the technique carries. :*'Feral Harudōga Mūshō': When Inner Shiro possesses his keeper, his defining technique is this clan power. The Harudōga is made to be more dangerous as it gains an added poison effect to accompany its corrosion effect. This is attained to cover the weakness of the target possibly removing the afflicted area as the poison would be embedded deep within their tissues. This poison slowly shuts down the nervous system and causes a crippling pain within their bodies. The only known cure is to be pierced by Jjoeda Chandal once again in the same area. Trivia *According to the Author, Shirosame's theme is Rise by the artist , this theme is shared with the anime . References